1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hosiery and more particularly, to a nylon stocking having a notch located between a big toe and a second toe for accommodating a strap of a thong-style sandal. The big toe slot is made of an expandable material that stretches as the big toe fits into the bubble.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the related art, certain types of sandals employ a strap or thong that fits between the big toe and the second toe of a foot of the wearer. However, it is a disadvantage of the related art that it is usually impractical to wear panty hose and other types of hosiery with such footwear, because the toe portion of the stocking interferes with the strap of the sandal.
To attempt to overcome the aforementioned related art problem, a wearer may force the strap of the sandal between the toes. However, this related art scheme also has various problems and disadvantages. For example, but not by way of limitation, a rather unattractive appearance is created and further, pressure and rubbing from the strap of the sandal can also prematurely damage the stocking.
In an attempt to overcome the aforementioned related art problem, Cortani (U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,755), the contents of which is incorporated herein, discloses notched toe panty hose, wherein each foot portion of the panty hose employs a slight recess or indent that accommodates the strap of a thong-style sandal. When such a sandal is put on over the panty hose, the strap of the sandal pulls the notch through the cleft between the big toe and second toe and against the crotch of those toes. This stretching of the notch is required in Cortani.
The notch of Cortani does not even reach the first joint of the big toe, as shown in FIG. 5 of Cortani. Additionally, as disclosed at column 2, lines 65–67, the notch of Cortani only extends to midway between the big toe 507 and the second toe 509.
However, the related art of Cortani also has various problems and disadvantages. For example, but not by way of limitation, undue pressure and wear are exerted against the sheer panty hose material. As a result, the related art hosiery is apt to rip or run.
Additionally, a notch that deep is apt to produce a stocking that fits too loosely about the toes and presents a rumpled and unattractive appearance. This is another disadvantage of the related art.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need in the related art to have a larger notch between the big toe portion and the second toe portion of the stocking to reduce sandal strap pressure exerted on the stocking. In distinction with the existing related art, the notch should not be so large that it extends fully to the crotch of the foot between the big toe and the second toe when the notch is in an unstretched condition.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide sheer, resilient hosiery for wearing with a thong type sandal and having an improved toe notch that is sufficiently deep to reduce the pressure otherwise exerted against the toe of the stocking by the sandal strap.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide hosiery that may be worn both comfortably and attractively with sandals having a strap that extends between the big toe and second toe.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide hosiery that may be worn with a thong-style sandal without experiencing undue wear, tear, runs and premature failure.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide hosiery that may be worn much more attractively with thong-type sandals than with the related art hosiery, and which does not bunch or bag about the toes when the footwear is put on over the hosiery.
This invention results from a realization that the toe notch in a pair of panty hose or similar hosiery functions better and resists damage more effectively if it includes a depth extending to between the first outermost joint of the big toe and the crotch of the big toe and second toe.
An embodiment of the invention comprises an embodiment that features an article of clothing for covering a foot and at least a portion of an ankle of a wearer, including a part for covering toes of the wearer. Also, a notch is provided for separating the part into a first pocket and a second pocket, wherein the notch has a depth such that when relaxed, the notch extends to a point between a first joint of a big toe and a crotch between the big toe and a second toe, and wherein a strap of a footwear received in the notch engages an inner end of the notch and only slightly pulls against the crotch.
Another embodiment of the invention comprises hosiery having a resilient upper portion that fits over the foot and at least part of the ankle of the wearer and a lower toe portion for engaging the wearer's toes. The toe portion includes a notch that separates the toe portion into a first, big toe accommodating pocket and a second pocket for accommodating the remaining toes. The first pocket is shorter than the second pocket, at least when the foot is removed from the hosiery. The notch has a depth such that when the hosiery is placed on the wearer's foot, the notch extends to between the first joint of the wearer's big toe and the crotch of the big toe and the second toe.
In another embodiment, the hosiery comprises a pair of nylon stockings in the form of panty hose and a toe notch as set forth above is provided in each foot portion. Alternatively, the hosiery may comprise ankle socks, knee-high or thigh-high stockings, leotards, tights and other forms of foot and leg wear. In most cases, the hosiery consists of a resilient synthetic material such as nylon. Alternatively, resilient natural materials may be employed. Reinforcement may be formed at the distal end of the big toe accommodating pocket and at the distal end of the second pocket, which accommodates the remaining toes. The first pocket may be more resilient than the second pocket.